


Night Zombies

by agent_astronaut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaKage Weekend, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_astronaut/pseuds/agent_astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found you asleep in the stacks. We're closed. Please go home" library au <a href="http://quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/post/134385821929/library-aus-based-off-my-experiences-working-in-a">(x)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Zombies

Everyone who had ever worked at the university library had at one point encountered a stressed out student trying to pull off an all nighter and refusing to go home after the library had to close. Akaashi had heard several horror stories from his colleagues, some claiming having to get physical with the students (“Don’t worry” said a fourth-year librarian. “Students who stay until 2am are usually tired and lack motivation in life, at that moment, so it’s not difficult to fight them. That’s why we call them the night zombies” she grinned, and Akaashi didn’t feel that much better after that). 

Luckily, he’d only just started working there in his second year, so he’d never experienced such a thing. And besides, he liked working at the library. It was nice and quiet, and he was able to do his homework in his desk. It was basically his dream job. Still, the fear of his imminent first confrontation with a night zombie lingered in the back of his mind. That’s why the night he found someone asleep in the stacks at 1 am, he knew the dreaded moment had come.

After sending a photo of the scene to the librarians group chat and the reading various messages that followed “omg ur time has come” “u can do it!” and an unreassuring “good luck”, Akaashi braced himself, kneeled next to the black-haired student sleeping on the floor and lightly shook his shoulder, whispering “hey, wake up, we’re closed”

The student frowned before opening his eyes slowly and blink at him. He had beautiful blue eyes, Akaashi noticed, and he seemed familiar for a reason. The man then seemed to realize where he was, and Akaashi remembered why he was there.

“I’m sorry, but the library’s closed, you’re going to have to leave now, or-“

The guy’s eyes then widened and Akaashi wondered if there was something on his face. But then he pointed at him and said

“You’re Fukurodani’s setter! Akaashi Keji!”

Akaashi was taken aback. How did that guy know his name and his old highschool? He took another look at the guy, trying to place his black hair, blue eyes and intimidating appearance and then it hit him.

“Kageyama Tobio” he muttered. He blushed, as if he wasn’t expected to be recognized. Akaashi tried to offer him his softest smile. “I didn’t know you studied here”

“Neither did I” Kageyama answered, eyes still wide. Then, he thought back on what he’d said and corrected himself. “I mean, I knew I studied here, I just didn’t know that you-“

“I know what you meant” Akaashi said, and he couldn’t stop a small smile tugging at his lips. Kageyama blushed again and Akaashi thought _cute_. Then he thought no Keji, he’s not cute, he’s a night zombie and night zombies are the enemy and the enemy is not cute. But then Kageyama frowned and tilted his head to the side in confusion and Akaashi started doubting his librarian philosophy.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Half past one” Akaashi answered. “In the mornig”

“Oh” Kageyama said, and Akaashi swore he could see the gears in his head turning. “Wait, doesn’t the library close at 1am?”

“It does” 

“Then how come you’re here?”

Akaashi sighed. He might be cute, but he certainly wasn’t that smart.

“That’s why I’m here. I work here. And you have to leave”

“Oh” Kageyama said. And a few seconds later, he seemed to understand. “Oh. You’re a librarian”

“Yes”

“So you’re closing the library?”

“Exactly”

“Oh, ok” he said, but didn’t move. Akaashi sighed, and starting putting his books away. Kageyama seemed to notice what he was doing, and yelped. He grabbed his backpack and put it away from Akaashi looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Akaashi-san, I really need to study”

So this is what fighting night zombies was like, Akaashi thought. Nobody told him what to do if they were cute. “What you need is to rest, Kageyama-kun”

“But-“

Akaashi put his hands on his hips and directed a stern glare at Kageyama. When that didn’t work, he sighed again. Time for Plan B.

“I’ll tell you what we’re going to do” he said. “You’re going to go home, take a good nap, and you can tell me all about whatever you need to study over coffee on Friday” he smiled at Kageyama, who had gone limp. “How does that sound?”

Kageyama just nodded, and Akaashi noticed that his cheeks had turned pink. He took advantage of Kageyama’s confusion and grabbed the bag to put all his books in is. He then threw it unceremoniously at him, and walked out of the room, waiting for Kageyama to follow. Which he did. He followed him like a duckling while he checked the rest of the rooms and turned off all the lights. It wasn’t until he’d locked the university door and put the keys in his pockets that he turned to face Kageyama again and realized that his face was unnaturally red.

“Are you ok, Kageyama-kun?” he said, putting a hand on his forhead to check his temperature, but this only made him get even redder (was that even possible?). “I think you might have a fever” he said. “Be sure to take some rest before Friday, ok?”

Kageyama nodded, and Akaashi waved good bye at him. He hoped he’d be able to get back to his dorm without his help, but at the moment, Akaashi didn’t really care, all he could think about was his bed. He pulled out his phone to tell his fellow librarians everything about his first experience with a night zombie, and regretted it as soon as their excited responses about his upcoming date with Kageyama started coming in. When he reached home, Akaashi swore he must have been as red as Kageyama was when he left him, and he was thankful that no one was able to see him. He got into bed quickly and tried not to think about Friday, failing miserably at it.

Everyone at university knew that anyone who worked at the library had at one point encountered a stressed out student trying to pull off out student trying to pull off an all nighter and refusing to go home after the library had to close. Everyone had heard the horror stories. Some librarians even had to get physical with these students. But suddenly a rumor started that that a librarian had met their boyfriend through one of these encounters. Akaashi always rolled his eyes at this story, and glared at the people who shot knowing glances at him. He’d never been a romantic. But when he looked into Kageyama’s eyes across the table in the cafeteria, he thought that he might just start right then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@agent-astronaut](http://www.agent-astronaut.tumblr.com)


End file.
